


Ouiji

by Iamfandomtrash162



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Board Games, Halloween, M/M, Spooky, ghost - Freeform, ouiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: The gang decide to play around with the Ouiji board on Halloween and some spooky stuff happen.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Ouiji

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS! I'm trying my best to be posting a bit more on here as my busy schedule is FINALLY dwindling!  
Hope you enjoy this Halloween special I wrote for my insta account! @iamfandomtrash162

“Nope, not happening.” 

“Oh come on, It’s not real,” Pidge teased, placing the Ouija board down in the centre of the circle, the entire gang sitting around. 

Lance never signed up for this. It was Halloween, the best night of the year. Candy, pranks and horror movies galore. It was a tradition for the gang to come and spend the night together, devouring into the large pile of confectionary that they had bought hours prior. He thought they were going to do what they usually do, watch some shitty horror movies, stuff themselves with pizza and candy and pass out from a Halloween induced coma. 

What he didn’t sign up for was the stupid Ouiji board.

“Say that to the little girl that got possessed.”

“That was a movie, Lance,” Keith rolled his eyes, Lance turning towards him.

“And who says it isn’t a documentary on what NOT to do,” Lance stated.

“Lance, it’s okay if you don’t want to play,” Shiro smiled, Lance’s eyes going wide.

“YOU’RE PLAYING?” Lance exclaimed. 

“Someone needs to make sure these two don’t summon a demon,” Shiro chuckled, pointing his finger towards Keith and Pidge.

“But _Daaaad,_” Pidge whined, Shiro’s eyes narrowing as Pidge’s facade broke, a cheeky giggle leaving her lips as she placed the planchette onto the board. 

Lance looked to the side, Hunk twiddling his thumbs as he sat down next to Pidge, biting his lip nervously.

“Hunk, tell me you’re not playing too?” Lance spluttered, threading his hand through his hair.

“I-I might? As long as we play together it’s safe right?” Hunk stammered, turning towards Pidge.

“Right?”

“Yeah yeah, its safe…ish.”

Pidge wore a shit-eating grin, Keith joining her on her other side, everyone looking up at him. Lance couldn’t believe it. Not one had common sense. Does everyone has some type of death wish? It wasn’t that Lance was scared…no… he just didn’t want to disturb the spirits. His Abuela always told him the spirits were watching. And there was no way Lance wanted to have a big old chat with them. 

“Is no one seeing how stupid this is?” Lance tugged at his hair.

“If you’re scared Lance we understand,” Keith smirked, a scowl instantly moulding onto Lance’s lips. 

  


“I-I’m not scared!” Lance faltered, his voice wobbling slightly as he stared down at Keith.

“Well then I don’t see your problem,” Keith quipped, that stupid smirk appearing across his lips.

“FINE!” Lance stated, stomping over to the clear spot between Shiro and Hunk, poking his tongue out at Keith as he sat down.

“How mature,” Keith deadpanned.

“Guys,” Shiro warned, using his dad voice as he raised his brow. 

Lance sighed, sending one last dirty look towards Keith before settling in on the game in front of him.   


“Okay kiddies,” Pidge started, clapping her hands together.

“Here are some ground rules: No dumb questions, at least two hands must stay on the planchette until we say goodbye, and one voice, aka my voice.”

“So basically we ask the stupid ghost some questions and they’ll say yes or no and then wish them goodnight and that’s that,” Lance snarked.

“Well, I wouldn’t call the ghost stupid if I were you,” Keith smirked.

“Don’t want to make it angry.”

“I don’t give a flying flamingo if I hurt the stupid ass spirit’s feelings. They’re dead anyway,” Lance snapped back.  
  


“Guys, we need to cooperate if we are going to play,” Shiro stated, sending the two a look before facing Pidge.

“Pidge, are we ready to start?”

“Okay, all aboard,” Pidge exclaimed, placing her two fingers on the planchette. 

One by one they each followed, Hunk’s hand shaking slightly. Lance sighed, trying to look nonchalant as he joined in, followed by Shiro next to him and then Keith, his eyes glued to the board piece. Lance tried to do the same but the unsettling feeling sputtered inside of him. 

_ It’s just a game, it’s just a game. _  


Lance chatted in his mind, trying to take his mind off the sickening feeling swelling up. He glanced over to his best friend, his body shaking uncontrollably as he stared at his hand. The rest the group looked up, sharing a few concerned glances before Pidge spoke up.

“Hey, Hunk?” 

Pidge nudged his side, Hunk’s eyes instantly staring up at her’s.

“You don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah man, it’s okay,” Lance added, using his free hand to clap his shoulder.

“There is no pressure,” Shiro chimed in as well, his smile radiating a calm aura. Lance really appreciated that.

Hunk gulped before sighing, taking his hand off the board.

“Thank goodness, I never really wanted to play.”

Lance smiled, secretly envious he couldn’t do the same. He just didn’t like spirits okay. They were mean and malicious and seriously out to get him. Not that he met one or ever wanted to but if ever horror movie he has watched has taught him anything it was to avoid the paranormal at all costs. 

“I’ll make some snacks,” Hunk got onto his feet, leaving the room to the four of them.

“Okay let’s begin shall we?” Pidge grinned wickedly.

  
  


***

An hour they spent asking questions, the setting becoming eerier as the night settled in. Pidge asked the usual questions.

_ Are there any spirits about? _

_ Are you friendly? _

Etcetera and so forth. 

The more Lance stayed the less his feeling concerned him, the initial shock dying down. If Lance was going to be honest, it was getting kinda boring. The ghost, spirit or whatever only answered like two questions, basically making their presence known and nothing else. Pidge tried some safe questions but the ghost clearly wasn’t having it. Keith also tried but even the ghost was too disgusted by his mullet to answer.

So while he was confident Lance thought he would spice things up a bit.

“What do you do for fun?”

“Lance!” Keith yelped, his eyes fixed on his.

“What?”

“You shouldn’t ask questions like that,” Pidge stated, biting her lip as her eyes fell on the planchette. 

“Let’s just remain calm,” Shiro sighed, giving a soft look over at Pidge as everyone slowly glanced back down. 

The room went silent, Lance nerves bubbling up again. It was just a question. Like ghost could haunt for fun or have a spectre party. Yet as they sat there waiting on the answer the sick sense his stomach grew, the feeling of Keith’s eyes glaring at him setting him on edge.

“What’s your problem?” Lance snapped.

“You scared the ghost off.”

“Like it was even there anyway.”

“Guys we need to focus,” Pidge mumbled but they didn’t hear, the two continuing to argue.

“I never wanted to play this stupid game anyway.”

“Then why did you?” Keith poked, leaning forward, his hand still on the planchette.

Lance followed glaring at him as he leaned in, grunting in frustration.

“Wanted to prove this was a stupid game with stupid rules and stupid ghosts…”

“LANCE!” Pidge yelped, her eyes wide as the two jumped, Lance, leaning back.

“You-you can’t say that… you’re going to anger the spirit.”

“Lance, take this seriously or don’t participate,” Shiro bluntly stated, Lance about to reply when something happened.  
  


The planchette began to move, glossing over the board slowly of its own accord. The words fell silent on his lips as he watched they fingers move towards the letter ‘K’.

“‘K?”

“Look what you’ve done,” Keith sneered.

“Me! I’ve done-”

“Shut up!” Pidge snapped, her eyes glistening as she focused down on the board.

The planchette continued to move, hovering over the letter ‘I’ before finally stopping on ‘L’. They all gasped.

“Kill?” Lance’s eyes widened.  


Pidge’s hands flew off the board piece.

“I-I’m done for the night…. I’m gonna go,” Pidge stuttered, pushing herself up to her feet. Her eyes scattered, switching from each of their faces. The sheer look of horror screamed from her eyes as she glanced down to the board in the middle, pausing for a moment before racing out of the room. 

Lance gulped.

“I’m going to go check if she’s alright,” Shiro said, his voice slightly shakey as he stood up.

“Don’t spend too much longer,” Shiro added before following Pidge out of the room.   


“Okay, I think I’m done to…” Lance remarked beginning to lift his hands off before Keith stopped him.

“You can’t leave, I can’t play on my own and we need to make sure we do this properly,” Keith insisted, Lance, sighing in annoyance.

“Seriously?”

“Do you want this ghost to hate us?” 

“I think it already does,” Lance grumbled, the once lingering sick feeling erupting into fear, staring at the stupid planchette in front of them.

“What do we do then Mr _ I’m the expert medium?” _ Lance mocked, Keith, rolling his eyes as he stared down at the board.

“Pidge said something about signing off but I can’t remember what,” Keith mumbled, Lance, raising his eyebrows.

“You forgot?” Lance shrieked.

“And you know how to do it?”

Keith glared at Lance, his eyes narrowing as he tried to remember. It was one of the rules… something about night… shit.

“Maybe we can ask the ghost?” Lance suggested.

“Oh yeah ask the ghost how to shut it out. I bet they’ll happily help us,” Keith’s words reeked of sarcasm.

Lance grunted, huffing as he stared down at their fingers on the planchette. He never wanted to play this stupid game. Never mess with Spirits Abuela said. Don’t piss them off she said. And look what they did. Now the spirit said they want to kill for fun and has remained silent for god knows how long. Lance hated this. His nerves on edge, hand slightly shaking as he tried to calm himself down.

_ It’s just a game… just a game… just a- _

The planchette moved again, Keith and Lance both staring intensely as it glossed across the board. It looked like it was going towards the yes before dipping. Lance’s heart pounded on his chest as he watched the planchette move in a figure of eight motion. Keith gulped, staring up at him.

“What does that mean?”

“You’re asking me?” Lance exclaimed loudly, eye’s growing wide as they stared up and down at the board.

“I don’t know…”

“Whatever it is, I bet it’s not good. How do we switch this off?”

Keith’s brows furrowed as he thought, Lance, begging for him to remember. He couldn’t take this any longer, the fear boiling inside of him as he watched the planchette continue to move.

“Wait! What was your joke?” Keith asked out of the blue, Lance looking up at him.

“How is it relevant?”

“Just trust me. What were you saying before about the game? At the beginning?”

Lance paused for a moment, thinking back to when this all started. When they brought out the game, how everyone was stupid enough to want to play, Pidge explaining the game…

“Something about asking ghost questions… yes no… then wish them goodnight….WAIT!” 

It all clicked, Lance’s eyes falling to the word inscribed on the bottom of the board.

_ Goodbye. _

“We have to say goodbye… WE HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE!” Lance exclaimed moving the planchette down to the bottom of the board.

“GOODBYE BITCH!” Lance yelled before Keith flicked the board away.

The two of them jumped onto their feet, making their way quickly out of the room before slamming the door. Lance breathed heavily, his heart racing like mad as he stared at the ground, his legs shaking. That was… a lot. Too much. He glanced up at Keith, his violet eyes dilated as he faced him.

“Um… let’s just never do that again,” Lance exhaled, Keith instantly nodding.

“Agreed.”

Silence. The air stilling around them as they stared at one another. Lance’s body calmed down slightly, his heart rate decreasing with the time passing. He didn’t know what to say… what does one say after that? 

Lance rather not relieve the memory, the stupid board haunting the back of his mind. Keith looked down at his hands, biting his lip while Lance scrapped his lip across the floor.

“So….” Lance sighed, Keith, looking up.

“So…” 

“Goodnight?” Lance said more like a question, Keith shrugging back.

“Night.”

And like that they went their separate ways, Lance quickly finding his way to his room before crashing on his bed. All he wanted to do is forget the last hour, his anxiety turned up to like a million. Stupid spirits, stupid board and stupid stupid game. Lance just wanted to go to sleep and dream of happy things, puppies, rainbows, literally anything. 

But as Lance laid there he quickly realised how hard that was going to be.

  
  
  
  
  
  
***  


4 hours. 4 hours Lance has laid on his bed, unable to switch his mind off from the horrors that occurred in the lounge room. Why did he have to play that game? He knew he was going to hate it. The paranormal was freaky and mysterious and unknown. All he could think about was the multiple possibilities that could have happened. What if they released the spirit? What if it possessed one of the teammates?

What if it possessed him?

Lance jerked up, wiping the sweat off his brow. He couldn’t sleep, even though his body ached for it. His mind was too vivid to be able to close his eyes. He kept hearing noises that weren’t there, a shiver travelling up his spine as his eyes scattered across the room, looking for something he knew didn’t exist.

All he wanted to do is sleep… and he bloody couldn’t.

Maybe if he focused on something, counting sheep, focus on breathing, meditating-

The door slowly opened, a figure hovering by the archway. Lance held his breath as the figure approached him, tucking his knees to his chest.

“Stay the fuck away from me, demon spirit. I am so not in the mood for this,” Lance spluttered, holding his fingers up like a cross.

A familiar groan echoed as the figure became clear, the signature mullet-hair calming his nerves.

“It’s me you idiot,” Keith grumbled, his face coming into view.

Lance let out a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes as Keith hovered by his bed. If Lance was going to be honest, he was grateful he wasn’t the only one up, knowing that Keith must have been feeling the same since they played. Lance needed to be around people, to get his mind off things, and who better than Keith.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nah, you?”

“Nope…”

A yawn escaped Lance’s lips, Keith mirroring his actions. He was exhausted, the clock beside his bed striking 3:24 am. He needed sleep and so did Keith and there was no way he wanted to be alone.

“Why are you here?” Lance asked, curiosity distracting his mind.

“I-ugh…. I wanted to asked if I could…”

“Do you want to sleep with me?” Lance asked before Keith could finish, the idea already lingering in his mind. 

Keith’s eyes widened, lips slightly parted. It took a moment before Lance put together the notion, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“Oh… no… I didn’t mean like that I… I just meant like cuddle… kinda… Ugh, I just don’t want to sleep by myself okay,” Lance huffed, shaking his head as the heat rose to his cheeks.  


Keith blushed slightly as he nodded, tucking one of the loose strands of hair behind his ear. When it didn’t look like Keith wanted to run off, Lance slid over near the wall, Keith tucking his legs under the blanket. The beds really weren’t designed for two yet they tried to create space between them, Keith clinging so close to the edge he could almost fall out. 

Lance sighed dramatically, sucking up his pride (and dignity) and shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith’s skin turned cold, flipping himself around to face Lance.

“What are you doing!” Keith whisper-shouted.

“You were going to fall off.”

“It’s fine,” Keith huffed yet he didn’t move, the space between them closing. 

“Just deal with it mullet,” Lance puffed out, pulling his arm up so Keith’s he could rest on it. 

They laid there for a while, the silence swirling around them. It wasn’t uncomfortable or eery like hours before. It was a calming sense of silence, something that made Lance feel more at ease. His fingers managed to find their way through Keith’s mullet, aimlessly threading through dark locks. 

Keith hummed, his grumpy attitude melting into a more content aura. Keith leaned into his touch, Lance noticing the soft glow of his cheeks. Then his gaze fell, hovering over Keith’s lips. His stomach dropped at the sight.   
  


Maybe it’s the night he had…with all the scares and adrenaline… it has to be. Cause there was no way in his right mind would he think about maybe leaning in closer? Keith’s lips were just so inviting. It was almost hypnotic. Lance felt Keith’s gaze on him, holding his breath at the thought of being caught staring.

The close proximity perhaps wasn’t the best idea. Keith’s eyes met with his. Indigo mixing with blue. He could feel Keith’s hot breath on his lips, the heat boiling in his veins. He couldn’t… he shouldn’t… 

“Keith,” Lance sighed.

And Keith leaned in. 

It was electrifying. Keith’s soft lips moulded with his, the hand that was in Keith’s hair gripping slightly as he kissed back. Keith sighed as his hands fell to Lance’s waist, his touch icy against Lance’s warm skin. It was only a moment, a small chaste moment before they pulled back, eyes twinkling at one another’s as their breath brushed across their skin.

“Night Mullet,” Lance smiled, sighing as he sank down, allowing Keith to rest his head against his chest. 

“Goodnight Lance,” Keith chuckled back, humming as their eyes closed, wrapped up in the warm of each other as they settling into a deep sleep.


End file.
